happenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pluss Wikia
Welcome to the Pluss Wikia The reason we've created this Wikia is to allow us to hear from the people we care about the most; our users. As everyone's Pluss Profile will reflect their lifestyle, and current goals, it makes it quite personal. With this in mind, we are aiming to make sure that if there's a community need for new functions or bug fixes, then we can listen to everyone and build from there. Achieving goals is always rewarding, but getting there should always be fun. Here are some quick links to our feedback forums so you can let us know what you think! Don't forget to check out our weekly blog posts about what's new that week. GAMES MOVIES & TV MUSIC FITNESS STUDY BOOKS TRAVEL MasterA Screen 2.png MasterA Screen 3.png MasterA Screen 4.png MasterA Screen 5.png MasterA Screen 1.png What we do at Pluss "It's not the destination, it's the journey". This quote helps to give an understanding of what we do. Pluss aims to provide a service that helps you achieve your wildest dreams but still have fun in the process. The website can be used for more than just your studies and fitness, you can also use it to help you gain those essential culinary skills you've been dying to learn, map out your progress in a recent video game and figure out your plan of attack for the next mission or even organising an overseas holiday with friends. You can do all of this through Pluss. With a dynamic use of projects and pages, Pluss is fun to use, easy to pick up and can make a world of difference in your life. Feedback Forum Pluss is a collaborative platform at it's core and therefore it only makes sense that we collaborate with our users. The Forums have three distinct functions that allow us to interact with you and for you to keep up to date with what's in stall for the future of Pluss. * User Feedback: This is the place where you tell us what you think. If you're not enjoying your experience then we want to know! Whether it be ideas for future features that you would like to see added or you've found a bug on the site that needs fixing, just let us know here and we'll get working on it. * Happen News: This will be where you can get all the updates for what's coming in the near future for Happen. Updated weekly, this is the place where you can see what the team will be working on this week in regards to new features and bugs that are going to be fixed * General Discussion: This is for everything else you want to talk about in regards to using Happen. We feel it's important to make sure our users are being heard so that we can build a platform that is both easy and fun to use. By doing this, we can ensure that anyone can achieve their dreams, they just need to make it Happen. count=3 Happenmods Category:Browse